1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for controlling image display utilizing pattern comparison. More particularly, it relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a tablet computer, mobile information terminal or word processor, in which an input operation is performed using a coordinate input unit, such as a touch panel or tablet, formed integrally with its display screen. It also relates to an information processing method and program for use in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, information processing apparatuses can be used in an arbitrary orientation since a direct coordinate input operation can be performed using an input device formed integrally with the display screen. However, image display by the information processing apparatuses is controlled, assuming that it is performed in a certain orientation. Accordingly, the orientation of image display may be different from the orientation of use, which is inconvenient for users.
In the prior art, the orientation of image display is controlled, for example, as follows:
1. The orientation of display set before the apparatus is turned off is recorded, and when the apparatus is again turned on, the orientation of display is set as recorded.
2. If the orientation of display differs from that of use, a screen rotation utility program is used to adjust the display orientation to the user's desired one.
In the case of item 2, it is necessary for the user to use the screen rotation utility program to switch the display orientation each time the orientation of use is changed.
When, in particular, the apparatus is turned on, the orientation of use is likely to differ from that of display. For instance, in the case of a tablet PC, when personal verification is performed for log in by inputting a signature upon turn-on of the PC, the orientation of use is likely to differ from that of display (see, for example, “A study on the English Signature Verification Using Tree Matching”, IEICE Transactions D-II, Vol. J75-D-II, No. 1, pp. 31-38, January, 1992 (Signature Verification)).
If the orientation of use differs from that of display, users must rotate the apparatus to adjust the former to the latter.
Even if the orientation of display can be changed using the screen rotation utility program, they must designate the orientation of use.